Broken Sitches in Time
by Hikarino Bansei
Summary: So Shego's Drama Sql. Something is wrong with the timeline... With new and old stories becoming one and the same, things are getting confusing. RonXShego, RonXKim. Will have romance.
1. Chapter 1: So it Begins, Again

All right; here's the sequel. I'm trying an outline (sort of; more like extremely condensed story), but it doesn't feel right. The flow just seems all wrong when writing the story. But

I'm trying it. Thanks for the suggestion.

Also, for the sake of the story and good writing, good Shego is now Sheila. I really dislike taking her out of character like that, but the descriptive terms to tell them apart ran out in the first story.

STORY

Shego flew into a wall with a thud. She was wearing her typical green jumpsuit, and ignited her hands at her assailant. Jumping through the rubble, another pair of green hands lit amongst the dust. "Give it up already; I know all your moves, I'm more experienced, and my body isn't starting to give out to age." The girl on the ground roared through her teeth, lunging at the hands, which simply moved to the side and shot a bolt of green plasma in the leaper's back, sending her unconscious into the floor. "All right Kimmie, Shego's dealt with. You got those henchmen yet?" She heard a man grunt before falling to the ground. "Not just yet, but I got it covered. Go help Ron!" Sheila nodded at Kim, oblivious to the fact that she was on the other side of a wall, before darting to the control room.

Inside, Ron and Drakken were slapping at each other, Rufus eying the controls. Sheila burst in and looked at Ron, who seemed to be winning. "Give it up Drakken, these hands have seen more wrestling action than your whole body a million times over," Ron taunted. "Oh, hush Stoppable; you're just the clumsy buffoon who always trips on something to set off the self destruct!" Sheila jumped between them, getting inches from Drakken's face with her lit hands. "That's my buffoon, thank you." Drakken tried to laugh, but his face was paralyzed from fear. His feet worked well enough to have him run out of the door though. "Shego," he yelled at his assistant, who was just waking up. The roof collapsed and the hover car was just above, Drakken already climbing the ladder. She leapt up to catch it as it was taking off, Kim knocking out the last goon as they ascended. "Grr, he's getting away again!" Kim was joined on both sides by the other heroes of the day, Sheila giving her a sly smile. "You know princess, I could probably still hit that hover car from here," she said, pointing a glowing hand at it. Kim thought for a moment before shaking her head, "Nah, that might hurt them. Can't say that'd look too good on my record." Laughing, the teens went somewhere nice to wait for their ride home.

In one of Drakken's makeshift lairs, Shego was pacing madly back and forth, muttering to herself about her clumsiness earlier that day. Drakken worked fervently on no invention in particular, shifting his attention as his interest waned in one. They were both so lost in what they were doing, they didn't notice the head pop out of nowhere, and disappear as if it never existed, followed by another in and out again. The phone rang, the answering machine picking up, Drakken's voice coming through it, "This is Dr. D's pad, yo. Leave word or two and I'll call ya back... er, Word." The machine beeped, and a grunt was heard. "Drakken, I swear, you need to stop sounding 'hip'... it is quite possibly the most atrocious thing my ears have ever bear witness to," the strong British accent accosted. Hearing Monkey Fist's voice snapped Drakken out of his inventions, Shego still not aware that they were receiving a call. He moved quickly and picked up the phone, which did catch his partner's attention, prompting her to move closer to the conversation. "Uh huh... Yeah... Well, that's bound to fail without a plan! So its settled, call Killigan and meet here at my lair in say... an hour." Shego caught the slightly amused look on Drakken's face. "What was that all about," she asked forcibly. "Oh, nothing... Monkey Fist just found a new toy for us to play with, is all." Shego looked confused, but it was apparent the doctor's lips were sealed.

Walking down a road in Middleton, three teens chatted idly about their day. "Yeah, Barkin gave me five more sheets of homework tonight... I don't think I can make Bueno Nacho today, girls," Ron said dejectedly. Sheila wrapped an arm around him, smiling at his frown. "Come on Ron, I'll help you with your homework, so we can still make Bueno Nacho. I'll treat even." Ron's eyes lit up at her offer. Turning to Kim, he gave her a big grin, "KP, you're still coming, right?" Kim smiles weakly and waves a hand in front of her. "No, that's okay... I've got a ton of homework and stuff too, so I'll catch you two later." As she started to turn to walk opposite directions, they all felt a weird tremor in the air, like some sort of energy wave passed through them. "Hey, did you feel that," Ron asked. Both the girls nodded, and after a moment of silent waiting, everyone decided it was nothing. "That was really weird," Ron pointed out before starting his walk again.

Back in Drakken's lair, three super villains crowded around a small monkey statue. "So what does it do," Drakken asked, reaching out to touch it. His hand was quickly swatted away by Monkey Fist, who answered, "Well, its name is Tempus Simia, which leads me to believe its some sort of mystical monkey time magic controller." Killigan leaned down and eyed it with the side of his face. "It looks like no less than a wee lawn ornament." Drakken scoffed at the description. "Magic doesn't exist; and you don't even sound sure of what this thing does." The monkey man shook his head and rubbed his chin, looking at the artifact carefully. "Well, aside from the small name written on its pedestal, I can't find any record of it anywhere. Its as if it never existed!"

The three men sat silently as Shego entered the room. "Still haven't finished playing with your statue boys?" She quickly moved down and swiped the miniature monkey up, much at the protest of Monkey Fist. Turning it over in her hands, she looked for something unseen, ignoring the whines from the British monkey across from her. She squeezed its ears, and moved to toss it down, when a large red portal opened. "What did you do?" Shego shrugged. "I gave up and it worked. Magic, huh." Drakken pouted a little, Monkey Fist repeating his question, "No no no, I mean was there a certain time you were thinking about; a certain moment?" Shego shrugged. "Sure, about an hour and a half ago so I could smack Drakken for inviting you guys over." Killigan popped his head through the portal, and quickly brought it back in. "Laddie, were you pacing the floor about that time?" Shego raised an eyebrow and nodded, sticking her head through, pulling it back to gasp. "This thing could help us travel through time!" Drakken quickly grabbed the statue, and the portal closed. "We need a plan..." he mused. Soon, he darted off in a direction, and came back with the Juvenator. "I know exactly what we can do! Follow me!" A portal opened, and the villains stepped through one by one, Shego sitting down in a chair to do her nails. Drakken's head popped back through the portal, eying her angrily. "Shego! Come!" She sighed, her nails were going to have to wait again. She stepped through the portal, it closing as her foot passed through.

Back at Sheila's apartment, the time travel bracelet was in the trash. It grew to life, lights flickering on and off, and starting to spark. Another invisible wave of energy was sent ripping out of it, causing the can to shake. It grew silent just as quickly as it had come to life, betraying its last actions.

All right, there you go. Chapter 1 of Story 2 of the Shego's New Life Trilogy. Yes, that's what I'm going to call it. Read and review please, giving good criticism and leaving flames to the pyromaniacs.


	2. Chapter 2: Kims and Rons

Anyone wondering how this is a Kim and Ron fic when its already been established that it's a Ron and Shego trilogy yet? Also, let me know if all the talking gets confusing... I don't have any idea yet how to split it so that you can keep track of who's who, so I'm taking the easy way out for now, but If someone (only takes one person) asks me to change it, I'll come up with something.

STORY

Sheila was standing by her locker, vision blurring in and out of focus. Kim and Ron came by, chatting, when Sheila fell. Ron saw this and ran to her, helping her back up. "You okay Sheila? That looked like a pretty nasty fall there." She turned and gave him a weak smile, trying not to worry him. "I'm okay, just feeling a little dizzy is all." Ron's face is painted with worry, Kim speaking up, "Sheila, you look horrible!" Ron pondered for a moment before he started leading her somewhere. "Where are we going, Ron," Sheila asked, breathing a little harsh. "I'm taking you home; you need some rest. KP, I'll catch up with you later, okay?" Kim smiled and waved at them, "All right Ron, take care of her." She watched them until they rounded a corner, turning to her locker and sighing. She started putting things in her locker, when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her into a gentle hug. She turned to see who it was, and came face to face with... Ron? "Hey KP... I'll catch you at Bueno Nacho after school, okay?" With that, he kissed her, and ran off. Kim for a few minutes, her mind reeling. "I thought I was like a sister to him..?" Kim shook it off, deciding the betrayal she felt could wait until after school.

Kim walked by the gym after the last class, quickly having to explain to the other cheerleaders that something came up, and she would have to skip practice. Though it wasn't saving the world, Ron had done something very wrong, in a bad way, and she needed to ask the only other person it really affected about it, Sheila. She ran out the main doors, heading for the girl's apartment, too upset with the actions earlier that day to think about what she was going to say. Ron hadn't been in school the rest of the day, so she knew something had to be wrong.

Stopping on the porch for a quick breath, she knocked on the door. Some rumbling was heard, and Sheila opened, obviously having just woken up. "Hey Kim, what's up. You look like something's bothering you." Kim bit her lower lip for a moment, before deciding to just come out with it. "Ron kissed me." Sheila seemed hardly phased, speaking through a yawn, "Yeah, you guys have been friends forever, right? A friendly kiss on the cheek should be normal." Noticing Kim's form, Sheila quickly began to wake up. "You don't mean..." Kim nodded slowly, avoiding her gaze. The door shut quickly, and leaving a shocked Kim. "Sheila, wait! I didn't ask him to or anything! Come out, please?" Kim pleaded at the door to no avail. As soon as she turned to leave, it opened again, a fully dressed and angry looking Sheila coming out of it. "All right, lets go get some answers." Grabbing Kim's hand, the black-haired girl started dragging her towards the favorite hang out spot of their male companion.

Ron was enjoying a good Naco, taking a sip from his drink before continuing, when his naked mole rat started squeaking furiously. Looking in the direction his buddy was pointing, he saw two very angry girls approaching him. Gulping, he started to salvage what trouble he was in, not sure how he was in it. "Hey ladies, what's wrong?" Sheila leans in real close and narrows her eyes at him, before her resolve breaks and she starts to tear up. "I trusted you Stoppable, and you're proving to be nothing more than the buffoon I always thought you were..." Kim put a hand on Sheila's shoulder to comfort her, Ron speaking up, "Hey uh... mind giving me a clue what I did here?" Kim shot him a nasty look. "Oh, as if you didn't know, mister." Kim's own eyes began to tear up as a hand raised up, ready to slap the boy in the booth, when a voice behind her startled them all.

"Hey KP, ready for a date?" Kim stared at Ron. He was in front of her, cowering, yet his voice just came very clearly from just behind her. "Hello, Kim Possible? You there?" Sheila lifted her head up slowly, and peeked around the side of the booth. Standing there was Ron Stoppable, in all his goofy glory. She turned to look at the Ron now peeking his eyes at the frozen Kim; he was there too. Sheila turned back to the Ron behind Kim. "Okay, fine, I'll go order for us." The Ron that had just arrived started to walk past the booth when they caught sight of each other. Rufus looked back and forth at the two of them, then fainted. The standing Ron pulled his Rufus out of his pocket, who did the same double-take as the other one. Standing up, Ron eyed himself carefully. They started making faces at each other, then raising arms randomly. "Wow, Bueno Nacho put a mirror in." "I know, isn't it so cool?" Both of them froze. "Wait, if you're my reflection, how can you be talking?" "I'm not the reflection, you're the reflection!"

Kim, finally having shaken her disbelief at what was going on, pulled out her Kimmunicator, turning it on without prying her eyes off what was going on in front of her. "Wade, I need you to answer me honestly; did you clone Ron?" The ten year old's voice came across, "No, I don't know where Ron is." Kim spoke a little louder, "I didn't ask where Ron is, I wanted," Kim was cut off as he spoke again, "I didn't clone Ron; my cloning project was banned by the government, remember?" Kim started to speak again, when the genius's voice came out again, frustrated, "Hey, who are you?" "Who am I, who are you?" Kim looked down at her communicator and blinked. "Two Wades, again? I thought you tried this one, Drakken." Both boys looked at her in disbelief, answering at once. "I'm not Drakken!" Kim smacked her forehead. "All right, whatever, I don't care; I'll sort out later which one is real. Why are there two Rons here?" "I told you already, I'm not Drakken!" "But which one of you is real?" Kim looked at her device, confused. "Both devices register as the real deal..." "And both Kims check out too." "Truce?" "Deal." Kim looked at the two boys funny. "Mind telling me what's going on here?" Both boys smiled, "Just head to the front of the gym at Middleton High." With that, the Kimmunicator clicked off.

After a few minutes of convincing the twin Rons to just follow them, Kim and Sheila whispered amongst themselves about the boys. "You know, that one that talked to you like you were an item didn't seem to recognize me," Sheila said, glancing back at them. "I know, it's almost like you never came back!" Rounding the corner to the front of the gym, Kim stopped. On the other side of the gym, having just rounded that corner, was her. Kim was staring right at herself. Her Kimmunicator went off, both girls pulling out the devices. "What's the sitch wade?" Both girls could be heard, and they looked at each other in disbelief. "Please tell me... us... whoever... you know what's going on," Kim said, Shego beside her eying up the other Kim. Both Ron's seemed to be confused by now, taking turns looking over a Kim up close, giving each other a thumbs up as they passed each other again. "Not sure yet." "But we're working on it." "You might wanna go home." "This might take a while." Both girls sighed, and started heading for the possible residence.

They started walking along side each other, eying each other suspiciously. "Where are you going?" "Home." "Good, because that's where I'm going; we can see that I'm Kim Possible." "As if, I'm the real Kim Possible." Both girls ended the little argument in a huff, and remained silent before stepping on the porch of the Possible residence. "Oh no, you're not coming in my house." "Good, because this is my house." Sheila sighed, and stepped past the bickering heroines, stepping inside. As soon as she got three steps in, she moved to the side, a couple of rockets flying out the door. Both Kims ducked, yelling inside the door, "Tweebs!" The two brothers came out of hiding, laughing and ready to say something, when they saw their sister standing there, looking upset... twice. "Uh oh..." "We better get out of here!" With that, Jim and Tim ran upstairs, disappearing into their room. Still leery at each other, they both stepped inside the house.

"It's been hours, and all the pictures are the same so far. Are you sure something is up Wade?" Kim had opened some family albums, and turned to the page with the prom pictures in particular. Across the room, Kim was trying to convince the two Rons to wear something different, so they could tell them apart. Sheila was filing her nails, having decided this was one to let the geniuses figure out. "Yes Kim, something has definitely got to be up." "We think Team Possible is at the center of it." The other Kim came over, finally giving up on the boys, and looked at the prom pictures. "What the... That's not right... Where's Sheila?" Hearing her name, she perked her head up. "What do you mean where am I, I'm the one on the right!" Kim looked at it again, shaking her head. "No, there's no one on the right... Its just me and Ron." Sheila stood up and started walking over to the album, when another strange wave of energy passed through them. Ignoring it, she looked down at the photo and pointed. "See? There, on the right, kissing Ron's cheek." The Kim that had been sitting there looked appalled at this, and turned to the Rons, "Ron! How could you!" Both of them looked at her confused, mouths full of to-go Bueno Nacho, "Could I what?" Kim pointed at the picture, then Sheila, "Let her kiss you!" One Ron kept his confusion, while the other started pleading. "KP, come on, you're the only girl I've ever kissed!" Swallowing, the first Ron spoke, "What do you mean? You know me and Sheila became an item that night."

Kim began to speak when she was cut off by one of the Wades. "I think I know what's going on. You said Sheila is just Shego from the future, right?" The other Wade looked over at him confused. "Who's Sheila?" The Kim that had just wandered over pulled out her Kimmunicator, "Yeah Wade, that's the deal." He pondered for a moment, before going crazy at his keyboard. "I think she has something to do with this. One set of Kim, Ron, Rufus, and me are from the timeline she interfered with, and the other are from the one she stayed out of." The first Wade had a look of understanding come across his face, before he too started attacking his keyboard, "Of course, temporal distortion! Create a difference in the timeline, and then have something that causes a rift between the two!" "So why does it only affect us," the Kim with the album asked. "Well, it affects everybody... But since you guys were the only ones who were really changed by her appearance, you kind of..." the other Wade took over, "Most everybody else just fused together with their other selves. You guys were mad double because there wasn't enough the same to fuse." Both Kims raised their eyebrows, Shego speaking the unspoken question, "They're the same person; what could possibly be different?" "Well, its hard to explain..." "You see, when a difference in time is created, everybody in the world is affected." "We all have temporal energy signatures, and as the time line around us changes..." "So does the energy signature." "When you came into their lives, you created a big rift in the time streams of Kim and Ron..." So their temporal signatures became very different." Shego thought for a moment. "You said time streams... Don't you mean time stream? Isn't there supposed to be one?" Both Wades nodded before answering, "Well yes, and no." "Think of it as a rope..." "Its made of lots of tinier strands, but all together..." "Its one big rope." "The time stream is made up of an infinite number of other time streams..." "Each governed by a different molecule." "Group together a bunch of molecules, and you have a person." Sheila got a look of understanding, "So a bunch of strands of people can make a time stream. So how do two of the same people co-exist?" "They don't." "They exist at the same time, sometimes even in the same place..." "Normally, anyway." "When you made that massive of a change to the time stream..." "You created a second set of strands for both people." "Both strands are in the same exact place in the fourth dimension..." "At the same time..." "Yet neither of them touch."

Sheila sat back rubbing her temples. "Okay, no more. My head hurts." The Kim standing over the photo album snapped out of her confusion, a question burning in her mind. "So if we were the only ones not fused, how are you two still in different places?" "We're not." "We're in different time lines." "I created protection against temporal anomalies when I heard about Shego, separating my room from any harm changes to the time line could do to it." "So when these fluxes in the time line started happening, the Kimmunicator from my timeline stayed dialed into me..." "While it picked up the signal from me, causing it to respond to both of us..." "And vica versa for the other Kim's communicator."

The Kim that was still stunned shook her head, getting to the point. "Any idea what's causing these fluctuations?" "We think so." "We've tracked these fluctuations... "To an ancient artifact last seen with monkey fist..." "But we can't find any information on it." "Best we can tell, it comes from another time line altogether..." "One affecting us directly, but was supposed to be destroyed." "When what was left of the other time line started destabilizing..." "The time monkey stepped in, and started causing havoc in the other time lines." Shaking her head, Kim was having a hard time following. The Wades noticed, "To put it simply..." "The time monkey is joining time lines together that should be left apart." "If we don't do something to stop it soon..." "The whole universe will become a single moment in time and space..." "Which is bad." "Very bad."

Switching their Kimmunicators off, both Kims sighed. Both Rons heard this, one of them deciding to try and ease his girlfriend's pain; the only problem was, which should he hug? He looked back and forth between them, before settling on the one standing over the bed. He walked up to her and put his arms around her, nuzzling his face in her neck, when a shout made him jump. "Ron, I'm over here!" He quickly let go of the Kim he had been trying to comfort, "Sorry KP! I just... couldn't tell!" The Kim on the bed growled, and stood up to walk out, leading the other Kim with her. "We have to talk," was all she said as she stormed out.

Outside, both Kims were silent. Finally, one spoke, "So we need to figure out a way for everyone to tell us apart, right?" the other Kim nodded, adding, "That, and decide which one of us gets the super suit. I checked, we only have one." The first Kim looked down at her, "Well, you have Sheg... er, Sheila to help, right? Why not let me use the super suit so I can keep up with you guys?" She got a shrug, meaning it was agreed. "And as for telling each other apart... Why don't you just always wear the mission clothes? Its not like they're the super suit, so you can sorta wear them casually around town." "Yeah, you're right, I guess. Its definitely not a fashion statement though, so you don't get to wear designer clothes either." "Done." With that, they walked back into the house, one Kim going to change into her mission clothes. The other stayed behind to explain the situation. "All right, from now on, the Kim wearing the mission clothes will be the Kim with Sheila. Any questions?" One Ron raised his hand, prompting Kim to point at him. "All right, go ahead, but tell me which Ron you are first." "I'm the Ron that has Kim Possible for a girlfriend... Can I go around wearing mission clothes all the time too?" She grunted for a moment, before the idea struck her. "Yeah, that's okay, we gotta know you Rons apart too." The other Ron spoke up, "What about when we go on missions?" The first Ron answered his counterpart, "Well Kim bought me this white shirt a while ago that I never really used, so I could change that into my mission shirt." Kim clapped her hands together, "All right, its settled then. Sheila-Ron, you get the black shirt style mission clothes, My Ron, you get the white shirt style!"

Kim stepped out of the bathroom, having caught the last part of the discussion. The Kimmunicator beeped before she could say anything. Pulling it out in a flash, she stopped for a moment before remembering the two geniuses, greeting them, "What's the sitch Wade?" One of them spoke up, the other ignoring them as he worked furiously at his keyboard, "We modified the super-suit with a time travel device. Its on the wrist." "All right Wade... but what's up with the other... you?" He looked at another monitor, "Oh, we decided that its best if one of us is always working. We're gonna take turns calling you and eating dinner and things." The other Kim now stood perched behind the first, "So where's my Kimmunicator?" The other Wade spoke up, having just finished typing something, "It just received an upgrade; now, no matter what time you're in, you can call back to us. Once you get it, set it next to the one you guys have, and it'll automatically upgrade them both." "Thanks Wade, but one more question," the Kim clad in mission clothes was the only one speaking, the other Kim going to change into the a super suit. "Where's the artifact now?" "Its in your kindergarten year, first day to be exact. I've already plotted it into the super suit, so just press the button." Smiling, Kim thanked her computer friends, and clicked off the device.

A shout came from Mrs. Possible downstairs, "Kids, its getting pretty late! Bed time for Kimmie!" Shouting back down, the Kim in mission clothes answered, "Sorry Mom, I have a mission tonight!" "Okay Kimmie, just be back by 11." The teens in the room snickered; "Okay Mom, I can be back in a few mintes!" With that, the super suit was activated, and a time portal was opened. Sheila eyed it carefully, before stepping back. "That's odd, the one Dr. D made was blue; this one's white." An arm wrapped around hers, the Ron dressed in a black top holding it. "I trust Wade. This will work." The Ron clad in a white top wrapped his arm around the Kim in a super suit's waist, not saying anything before they stepped through the portal. Sheila and Ron stepped through shortly after. The Kim that was left behind sighed inwardly. "So, I did get Ron… just not my Ron." She wiped her eyes, determined to not let this affect her, before stepping through the portal. As her foot passed through, it closed, leaving the room bustling with confusion deathly quiet, for at least a few minutes.

Sorry this took so long to upload; I actually didn't like how the last paragraph was going to go, so I kept trying to avoid it. Third chapter is in the works sort of; working on outline now).


	3. Chapter 3: Shego Again?

Wow, this took a while to update… My muse has come back, for a little while at least.

As this chapter opens, remember I have to do things strange with this story… so there are things going to be out of order of the movie, definite changes, etc etc.

Also, we saw Supreme one Shego fight for what, ten seconds combined? We don't know what super stuff she can do.

-----------------------------------------------

Shego stared through the binoculars into the classroom. She had a good sight on the little redhead, and her pigtail-pulling bullies. "Ugh, monkey-boy must have attended some preppy elementary, no way is pulling her hai-what? She's crying? Oooh, Kimmie was a crybaby!"

"Not as much as you'll be crying when we're through with you," a familiar voice called from behind her. Turning, Shego saw two Kim Possibles, two Ron Stoppables, and her own alternate.

"Well, this is a friendly little reunion, isn't it? I guess someone here is outnumbered," Shego said coolly.

"That's right, which means you better give up quick, before we find out how much you'd hate losing to _two _Kims." All three girls had taken fighting stances while the Stoppable factor got his taunt on.

Smiling, Shego sort of shrugged, answering, "Who said I was the one outnumbered?" Suddenly, a green blast of energy came down and barely missed the scattering teens who quickly found themselves tied up. When the debris cleared, everyone gasped. There were two Shegos, one in the standard jumpsuit, and another donning a cape, with grey streaks in her hair, and surrounding them were BeBe robots. "Drakken was smart this time too, and figured if you could bring in reinforcements from other times, then so could we."

The older Shego took a step forward, "And what better reinforcements than giving you an un-seeable, unbeatable army of robots, courtesy pre-glitch."

"And an older, wiser version of my best ally, myself?" Shego finished.

As the older Shego finished, a large swell of green energy blasted her through a nearby wall. "I don't remember growing ugly when I aged," said Sheila, hands still ignited with energy. Tearing through the wall with her own lit hands, the older Shego snarled.

"BeBes why wasn't she tied up?"

"The third Shego confuses us. She contains physical age and pigment changes, just as the second had, but we are not sure as to follow her orders or not."

Back at the teens, two Rufus's came out of their owner's pockets, quickly starting to gnaw at the ropes. "Good job Rufuses! Get Kim's hand free!" Both Rons spoke the praise at the same time, the super-suited Kim using her enhanced strength to tear the ropes the rest of the way off once the ropes were weak enough.

"No you dimwit robots, you were supposed to tie them all up!" As she ended, the elder woman quickly thrust her hands into the ground, lit and all, confusing almost everyone. Sheila jumped into the air after a brief moment, where she stood soon erupting with the green plasma.

"_Oh no... I didn't learn that trick until well after I quit Drakken,"_ Sheila thought to herself. Quickly deciding to try and outmaneuver this obviously experienced version of herself, she Lit her hands and jumped at the older Shego, grabbing each of her wrists. The woman gasped before starting to run, clearing the area before Sheila's powers set off an explosion.

"Well, it seems I'm not the only one that learned a few extra tricks over the years."

"At least I still look good."

"Grr..." Sheila was about to dodge the girl that was lunging at her, when an energy blast hit her in the back, knocking her forward into the fists of the elder woman. Both Kim's dialed their Kimmunicators to the hyper frequency for shutting down the BeBes, one getting knocked out of the normal Kim's hands before the other started up, shutting down the BeBes. Soon the two evil green women were surrounded by Kim and Ron, Sheila slowly struggling to get up. The caped women quickly pulled out a monkey, a red portal opening. "Later, losers!"

As the women leapt through the portal, all three girls quickly leapt after her, smashing into the wall as it closed. "They got away? This is so not a Team Possible thing to do," one Ron pointed out.

Kim looked over into the yard of the school, seeing the villains running into a portal of their own, turning from younger to older versions of themselves as they went through. "Looks like the guys got away too," the girl said. "At least they left the BeBes for us to get rid of."

Suddenly, a blue portal opened up, and a large, muscular looking naked mole rat came out of it. "Blast, the supreme one has escaped!" Noticing the strange looks everyone around him was giving, he coughed into his hand. "Pardon my rudeness. Greetings, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, I am Rufus Three Thousand." He looked from side to side at the two groups of teens, before scratching his head, "So which Kim Possible am I introducing myself to?"

Sheila spoke first, "Either one would be good, they're both about as good at fighting."

Turning to the new speaker, the mole rat looked confused. "And who are you? Records never said anything about another in the pre-tempus simian era..." pulling out a small, handheld device of some sort, he started pressing buttons, a small laser hitting Sheila in the forehead. "No, it can't be! Supreme one, prepare to eat laser!" As the large mole rat brought out a laser gun, both Rufuses ran in front of him arms held out, shaking their head. "Rufus prime in duplicate?" the strange creature held his head and sat down. "This is going to take some explaining."

Super-suit Kim opened a portal to the present, while the other put her hand on 3000's shoulder. "Come back with us, we'll explain on the way."

As the portal closed, another wave of strange energy washed over the playground, putting things the way they'd have been if the villains never arrived.

-------------------------------------

Whee. I mean it, whee.

Thinking about throwing up a "Tales of Symphonia" story. Just a warning to those of you alerted by anything I write.

Also considering extending the rose another chapter, though its more likely I'll just write another one-shot for that.

... I really gotta stop summarizing my plans in these things. They're getting way too long (I didn't include a few things, gotta leave some surprise).


	4. Chapter 4: New Allies in Old Friends

Well, it's been a LONG time since I've updated this. But, I got mad inspiration. Special guests, and a certain ending.

--------------------

"Well, that certainly explains some things." The super-buff molerat was sitting at the desk in the small room, taking slow bites at a cookie taken off a nearby cookie sheet. "Things have been getting strange in our future as well."

Wade, who had been listening in, stopped typing for a moment. "Strange? Like how?"

Turning to the dual screened kimmunicator, the molerat continued. "Well, for one thing, the future seems to fluctuate between the Supreme One's control, and some strange super-wasteland."

"Super-wasteland? Isn't that a bit far-fetched?" Sheila asked from her perch on the windowsill.

Rufus Three-Thousand shook his head. "No, not for this world. When it changes, the other world is… Almost primeval. There are magma pools and flows, no sunshine, and what little debris is left proves that things have been destroyed for… quite a few years. We thought it was caused by the Supreme One's disturbance to the time line, but from what I've heard, it seems like there's more than that unraveling the time stream."

A voice from above them all spoke up, "Yeah, sure seems that way." Everyone looked up to see a black-clad figure appear from nowhere and drop into the floor.

Pulling off his face-mask, Sheila gasped. "Stoppable, from the future?"

The man stood tall, with a battered face and blonde hair, freckles still evident in his features. "No. Well… Yes. Not this future. I'm from a much different future, the one the descendant of Rufus described just now." Everyone looked on for him to continue, but suddenly the torn man scooped up both Kims in a wide hug, followed closely by Sheila, then both Rufuses, and finally the kimmunicator. "It's so good to see all of you again. I thought I'd never get to see any of you; and now, I even get to see Shego, with that snarl on her face."

Sheila humphed. "I'm not exactly Shego. I may keep my skin a more normal tone, but that's only for a little longer, until I can 'graduate' from high school… again." She had overdone the sarcasm on the word graduate, but her point came across.

One of the teen Rons, who had sat with his mouth agape since hearing that this was a future him, suddenly spoke up."Wait, Kim and Shego are dead? Rufus, and Wade even? What happened?"

The man sighed and put his head down. "Well, if you won't explain it to them, I will," another voice from above said. Appearing from nowhere, an older looking Monkey Fist dropped down. Strands of gray hair adorned his entire body, and his skin looked a little tighter, where you could still see skin.

Everyone started jumping into defensive positions when Ron's elder form stepped up. "No, it's all right, he's here friendly-like! Let him talk!"

After seeing all the hostility pour out of the room, the man-monkey began. "In our timeline, everything has been nearly destroyed. Only three people are still alive, myself, Ronald, and a woman named Yori, whom I'm sure a few of you are familiar with. No other creatures, be it animal plant or even primate still lives, which is something we work to fix. The reason for everything that has come to be as that in our future is because I… abused my mystical monkey power. I had recovered so many mystical monkey artifacts I thought I could undoubtedly turn the world into a monkey paradise. I relied very heavily on artifacts for my power, really, when I should have opened my eyes to Stoppable.

Kimberly died at the hands of one of Drakken's inventions, though the irony is that he had recently turned good. Drakken, of course, was also killed in the explosion. Shego disappeared completely, leaving the world leading field open to Killigan and myself, the other mad scientists having quit after hearing of Drakken's demise.

Killigan proved no real match for me after I obtained a couple artifacts, but I was worried about Stoppable. Having heard he returned to Yamaguchi to train more in his mystical powers, I immediately panicked, and figured on grabbing all the artifacts I could before he could. By the time I had gathered all but the lotus blade, Ronald's pet had died, and his powers transferred to his lifelong friend. He had also become a veritable master of all kinds of martial arts, including Tai Shing Pek Kwa, and had even honed his mystical monkey power to unbelievable levels.

When the battle finally did happen, it was… disasterous. The power of all the artifacts I had gathered against the raw trained power of Ronald was cataclysmic. When we fought, earth turned to molten around us from the sheer energy we put into it. We would stop fighting for maybe a couple days before starting our fight again for weeks on end. It seemed we had even managed to master conjuring nutrient from our powers, as neither of us seemed to eat anything. Eventually, everything but Yamaguchi had been destroyed, which left us with one more battleground.

When we faced off, Yori tried to interfere. We had just unleashed massive amounts of monkey power at each other, and she held the lotus blade out to do something, anything to stop the power. Stop it the blade did, but… While everyone else in the school was immediately gone, Yori became encased in a strange crystal created purely from the mystical powers and the sword. It seems the sword, as well as all of my artifacts, had sacrificed themselves to become the protective case. Even I, in a single moment of insane wisdom, realized that the battle we had been fighting had just been lost. My precious monkeys were gone, the artifacts that might be able to restore them had decided to protect the one person left willing to protect us fools, and… You get the idea. We still do not know how to free Yori from the prison we created for her, but we hope that helping in this timeline will be something we can look forward to."

Kim, still donning her super-suit, raised her hand, which was immediately met with a nod. "So how did you get here?"

Older Ron took this question, "Well, when I was messing with mystical monkey powers, I sorta learned how to feel the powers coming out of artifacts or people. Most artifacts don't put out much, but in order to change time, the Tempus Simia put out quite a lot, and I imprinted it. Every time I tried to go back before though, it was a different timeline."

"I learn how to travel through time? Boo-ya!" Ron whooped himself big, when his older form laughed.

"Not quite… I learned from wade, actually. Just before Kim died, he had learned how to map my mystical powers, and had actually upgraded my chip so it could help me feel it. I've long since blown out my chip, but I kina kept the ability. From there it was a cinch just using my own powers to imitate it."

Wade spit out his drink at this. "Mystical powers are map-able? You hearing this, Wade?"

The other Load spoke between keystrokes, "Already on it. Sent you a message about the disturbances."

Looking at his screen, the first dark-skinned boy nodded. "All right, we have another pinpoint on the time monkey. Teenage years this time, guys."

Rufus three-thousand got up and pressed his wrist. "It seems you have plenty of help, Kim Possible deuce. I shall return to the future, and prepare more treats for your return."

"We should split into two teams then," Sheila said. "One team to stay here just in case something goes horribly wrong, and we need a rescue crew, and the other to take on the mission."

Super-suit kim raised her hand, "I vote to go." Her hand was followed soon after by her Ron, and the older Monkey Fist.

Mission suit Kim sat there. "I'll stay here. If things get really bad and we need to call in for backup, I know how to help save myself." Sheila and their Ron nodded in agreement.

"We can wait for those treats, too!" The first Ron groaned at hearing his missing out on treats, but was pulled into the blue portal by his girlfriend. Monkey fist bowed before stepping through the portal himself, which quickly closed.

"So who's up for some good old-fashioned Zombie Mayhem 5?" the elder exclaimed.

Younger Ron smiled wide. "I'm in! Just don't call it old fashioned, this game just came out last week, all right?"

The two walked out laughing as the girls sighed. "All right, no Bueno Nacho for them," Sheila said. "The old guy may be kinda cute, but I am not paying for enough food to feed someone who hasn't eaten for years."

--------------------

. Ron/Shego shippers will and won't like my ending for this. It's kinda bittersweet, on an epic level.

Anyway, 13 chapters left, probobally more, since I seem to be adding stuff now.

Thank you, reviewers!


End file.
